


Solar dreams

by Straj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	Solar dreams

Small bathroom. The bare walls. In one wall box. On opposite corners of the furniture. In the left — lame chair and in the sagging armchair of indeterminate color.

 

Stool  
squeaky

 

When I was beautiful  
And beautiful.  
I dreamed a dream...  
What will I stand  
In the living room  
Elite.

 

Chair  
comments

 

And I dreamed  
Only,  
What I impact  
In luxury house  
And there loan  
A place at the table  
Ile in the office.

Stool

 

And I got to the kitchen  
To the poor.  
And I was awful.  
And then.  
Me the cat had been flogged,  
The kids I gnawed,  
And once  
I took off...  
The owner threatened me  
At her.  
Alas, alas.  
The fate of failed.

 

Chair

 

And I got to the office  
To the scientists.  
Then I roamed  
In the apartment.  
And soup for me  
Three times shed.  
Cups of tea,  
With coffee...  
A cat once gave birth  
Jerboa washed,  
Dog sex,  
And the owner's son was fucking  
Hmm...

Stool

 

And after me,  
The poor man, to sit down could  
A large carcass.  
And I -- lost a leg.

 

Chair

 

I was dirtied,  
Tore all the trim,  
And I got here.  
And here I stand  
And waiting for the fate of the future  
Turns.

 

Window.

 

That's nonsense.  
I knew  
That destiny  
Prepares me.  
Therefore,  
I can say one thing.  
When you are sad.  
Wide open the window.  
Let the sadness  
And pain,  
Longing  
And other misfortunes  
The house fly.  
And fresh air  
Will refresh your entire life.  
No need to be sad.  
After all, there is something to remember.  
And life after all  
Not not lived in vain.

Chair

 

Support you.

 

Stool

 

And I agree.

 

The window swings open, and the wind burst into the room, raising a lot of dust.


End file.
